The progressive breakdown of law and order in the United States has caused an alarming increase in the crime rate. Criminals and dangerous intruders continue to break and enter buildings and other enclosures, with the intent of unlawfully converting the owner's property into their own illigitimate and devious use. These robbers loot and plunder and maliciously destroy a substantial amount of the national wealth each year. Often these thieves are caught after they have left the robbed premises and following the act of converting stolen property into cash. Hence it is difficult for the victim to provide law enforcement officers with the excessive high degree of proof required for the courts to punish and discourage the trespasser. Therefore, it is desirable that one be able to provide his premises with an inexpensive signal device by which anyone can be telephoned and advised that his premises are being burglarized. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to attain this attribute by using standard equipment available from most electrical hardware stores. Furthermore, it is desirable that such an expedient be simple to install in a small amount of time, and to be foolproof and reliable.